Rey Skywalker
Rey Skywalker (born Rey Palpatine) is the main protagonist of the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy, debuting in ''The Force Awakens. In The Rise of Skywalker, it was revealed that Rey was the granddaughter of Darth Sidious. Luke and Leia, who were aware of her heritage, instead saw she was nothing like her grandfather. Background Personality Rey despite being a loner, was a very kind and gracious person. She is also thoughtful when she saved BB8 from a man trying to sell his parts. Rey is also no damsel in distress. For one, she is a strong leader. Rey manages to defeat two men trying to steal BB-8. Rey can also be stubborn, but she still has a good heart. She also feels for people and helps those in need of assistance. She even cares to help BB8 no matter what. She later feels alone because both her parents are gone, and soon realizes that they're never coming back for her. Rey is also oblivious to the beauty of the world around her. She is also very strong with the force, but is also good at maintaining her powers and possibly feels special about herself. She trained to become a Jedi by Luke Skywalker, who at first, thought it was time for the Jedi to end. However, Rey proved to be the Last Jedi when her master was killed on Crait. When she learned that she was the granddaughter of Palpatine, Rey felt more lost than ever and started to succumb to the dark side of the Force, enough to generate Force-lightning and causing her to take out a First Order cruiser. However, believing she killed Chewie (who was taken prisoner on another cruiser), Rey was racked with extreme guilt but was relieved to learn that he was alive. At first, she believed herself weak, but in the end, Rey realized she was just as strong as her parents were and was able to get the courage to defeat her grandfather once and for all. Powers and Abilities Rey is very powerful and a strong connection to the light side of the Force, having a strong connection to the Force due to her heritage as the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. Her powers are only rivalled to that by Kylo Ren, despite him being the nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker. She grows stronger with the Force every day, especially in the light side of the Force Rey also has Force bond with Kylo, and they can converse with each other on different sides of the Galaxy, up to the point where they could physically touch one another. She once submitted to the Dark Side of the Force and accidentally generated Force lightning, something only Sith Lords were able to do. ''Star Wars'' Sequel Trilogy The Force Awakens Rey is eating food alone one day until she hears beeping from a far. She runs over and sees a creature struggling with a BB unit known as BB-8. She frees him and then BB-8 stays with her until the morning. She is later seen giving what she gave and almost sells BB-8, but says the droid is not for sale. Men attempt to capture Rey and her droid, but she manages to knock them all out without someone's help. She eventually meets Finn, a former Stormtrooper of the First Order. At first, she mistakes him as an enemy until Finn tells Rey that he is in fact with the resistance (which is a total lie. Later the first order finds Finn, BB-8 and Rey on Jakku and they take the ship the Millennium Falcon. The first order TIE fighters chase the Falcon. Rey's companion Finn can destroy both the fighters. After they escape the planet Jakku, Rey and Finn start over and introduce themselves with their names. They fix everything in the Millennium Falcon and asks where the Rebel base is at. Unknown to her, Finn is an ex-Stormtrooper and is not truthfully a rebel. She learnt from them both that it was on the planet D'Qar. The Falcon then loses its power and they are later captured along with their ship apparently thinking it is the First Order. They hide in one of the smuggling compartments. After a while, it turns out to be a smuggler and his Wookie companion. He hears a noise and opened the door, seeing Rey and her two companions in them. Han demands to know where the pilot is and Rey tells him that she is the pilot and no one else is on board. He tells them to get out and asks how they came in possession of the ship, which Rey says she took it from Unkar Plutt, who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Gannis Ducain. When he says that Han Solo stole the ship back, Rey is amazed that she finally met one of the smuggler heroes, Han Solo and Chewbacca. She knows him better as the smuggler than the fact that he fought with the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. She later is amazed with Han that she knows the compressor on the ignition line puts too much stress on the hyperdrive. After a massive fight between the five companions, and the two gangs from Rey releasing the Rathtars, Han took back the Millennium Flacon with his new companions on board. Because of their escape, Han is impressed with the two friends who took his ship from Plutt. BB-8 shows them a fragment of the map that could lead to Luke Skywalker, after he disappeared, blaming himself for Ben falling to the Dark Sid e and destroying everything Luke tried to re-build. Rey wondered if the Jedi and the Force were real. Like Rey, Han did not believe in the Force or the Jedi until he grew older, and confirms they're all true. Han promises to do everything he can to get BB-8 to his Resistance base. Han later got them to Maz Kanata, seeking for her help. Maz refuses to help because she thinks that Han should go back to see Leia, because he should not run any more, but Han says his wife doesn't want to see him. Finn then says they cannot fight the first order and Maz sees that Finn wishes to run and tells him of people who could get him to the outer rim. Rey is appalled that Finn would leave them because they needed him. Rey goes to him and demands to know what he is doing. After trying to convince him to stay, Finn tells her to come with him. He told her the truth of who he really was and she still refuses to leave BB-8 and that they need to get him home. Finn tells o take care of herself. Suddenly, Rey heard a girl crying and found herself in the basement. She opened an old chest that called to her and saw an old lightsaber that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker. Rey found herself thirty-one years into the past, and on cloud city, hearing Luke's screams when Vader revealed he was Luke's father. Then she heard Yoda's voiceover and found herself during the Second Jedi Purge, witnessing Kylo Ren and his knights destroying everything, including Luke Skywalker and R2-D2. She also witnessed herself as a young girl, screaming for her family to come back. She was in a snowy forest next and Kylo Ren approached her with his lightsaber and Rey found herself back in the castle. She asks Maz what she just saw, and that she saw a vision. And she told her that the lightsaber was once belonging to Luke Skywalker and his father, Anakin. Maz tells her that it now calls to her but for unknown reasons. Rey needed to return to Jakku because she wanted her family back. Maz tells her that whoever looks for her is never coming back, but Luke could. Maz tries to tell her to embrace her powers, but Rey refuses to touch the lightsaber and claims she never will again. Rey runs into the woods far away from the castle and finds BB-8 following her. She tells the droid he must go back because the people there will help him, but BB-8 refuses to leave her. When Rey is about to leave, she looks up at the sky, seeing that the First Order had arrived looking for the droid. She and BB-8 split up while Rey destroyed the order following her. Some point in the woods, Rey heard a lightsaber coming near her. It later revealed to be the hooded figure from her visions: Kylo Ren. She starts firing at him when he deflects everything she's got in her pistol. Ren froze Rey in place with the Force. It was unable for her to move and Rey was found at sword point wondering where the droid was at. Ren saw that Rey had seen the map. He rendered the young woman unconscious and carried her back to his ship, which departed from Takodana and to the Starkiller base. Rey woke up to find herself shackled down on a torture table in a holding cell with Kylo Ren inside, waiting for her to wake up. She demanded to know where she was, but Ren instead refused to answer her questions. She asked about Han and Finn, and Ren replied that he does not know where they were. After Rey refused to tell him about BB-8, Ren probed into her mind, to access her memories. He tried to get the map from Rey's head. He said that whatever he wanted he just take them, and then later probes into her mind further. Rey grew angry. Ren tried getting into Rey's mind even more, but then Rey found herself in his mind. She read his thoughts and realized that Ren feared he would never be as strong as Darth Vader. Kylo eventually leaves the holding cell. Realizing she has the Force; Rey puts a test to her new powers. She uses the mind trick on a Stormtrooper and tells him to drop his weapon. Rey takes the gun and escapes herself, and Ren comes to bring her to the Supreme Leader Snoke, but found that she escaped. Rey at first goes to attack who is coming for her, but she saw that it was Finn, Han and Chewie. She and Finn hug as they continue to look over the Resistance's demands. Rey later learns that Han and Ben are father and son. As soon as Ren kills his own father, Rey and her friends go on a furious rage and they escape from the doorway. After Han's death, Rey and Finn escape through the door they come from. They run out of the woods and encounter Kylo Ren, wishing to finish them off. Rey calls him a monster before shooting at him, but Ren knocks Rey out. She opens her eyes and sees Finn and Ren fighting. The lightsaber of Luke Skywalker is fallen in the snow. Rey uses the Force and manages to grasp it in her hand and fights Ren off. At the edge of the cliff, Ren tempts Rey to the Dark Side by saying h will teach her the ways of the Force, but Rey does not give in. She meditates and fights off Ren. A voice in her head tempts her to the dark side, a voice she does not notice but Rey leaves Ren behind and goes back to the injured Finn. Chewie comes back and rescues Rey and Finn as they leave the Starkiller base and back to where the Resistance was hiding. Rey and her friends return to D'Qar. She grew worried for Finn as he went to go to get healed. Rey later encounters General Leia Organa. Both women stay still before e hugging each other for the loss of Solo. R2-D2 finally awoke from his sleep. He showed the remaining pieces of the map, and BB-8 had the missing part. He brings the map together, revealing Luke to be on the planet of Ahch-To. Rey said goodbye to an unconscious Finn and kissed him on the forehead, thanking him for being a good friend. Rey later says goodbye to Leia, who fussed over her a little bit and thanked Rey for what she was doing. Leia promised Rey she would not end up like Ben Solo. Rey leaves the base unit with Chewie and R2-D2 at her side. Rey and her companions make it to Ahch-To where Luke is at. She climbs up the runes of the first Jedi Temple and looked back occasionally to R2-D2 and Chewie until they were out of sight. Rey made it to the top of the island where she saw a hooded figure stand on the edge before her. The hooded figure turned and revealed to be Luke Skywalker. Luke looked at Rey with recognition. He said nothing as she revealed his father's old lightsaber as a sign of hope. The Last Jedi However, Luke immediately discarded it, much to Rey's confusion. She attempted to convince him that his sister and the Resistance needed his help to defeat the First Order. In truth, Rey was hoping that Luke could be the person who would help her understand her powers and become a Jedi, continuing their legacy. However, Luke refused because he believed that the time of the Jedi was ending. Rey gave up and retreated to her own campsite. In the middle of the night, Luke came to Rey and told her he would teach her three things: why the Jedi must end. Despite knowing her heritage as a Palpatine, he knew she had the same fighting spirit he and Leia had when they were young. Meanwhile, Rey discovered that she and Kylo Ren were Force-bonded with each other, being able to communicate with each other when they were on different sides of the Galaxy. During Luke and Rey's first lesson, things go awry for her when she is "called" by a dark cave on the island. However, Luke breaks her out of it and called Rey back to the present. The Rise of Skywalker Shortly after Luke's death in the previous film, Leia continued with Rey's training, where the young Jedi attempted to hear the voices of the Jedi from the past. However, with encouragement from Leia, Rey continued trying harder on her training exercises. Trivia * Contrasting to her predecessors, Luke and Anakin, Rey is the first of the protagonists to be female, not be a Skywalker by birth but by adoption (after adopting the last name), to have brown hair instead of blonde and to not lose an appendage. * Her original name was Kira and she was going to have blonde hair as opposed to Rey's brown hair. * Rey's costume was based on an abandoned concept art on one of Luke Skywalker's looks when George Lucas played with the idea of Luke being conceived as a woman. * Rey is similar to several characters in the franchise **Luke Skywalker from the original trilogy: Both are orphans, grew up on a desert planet (Tatooine and Jakku), gained a father figure (Obi-Wan and Han Solo), fought with mad jedi skills even though it required little training for both, and excellent pilots. Also, both of their family lineages remained a mystery until their adulthood (Rey learned her parents were the son and daughter-in-law of Emperor Palpatine while Luke learned his father was the Sith Lord Darth Vader). They both redeemed someone who fell to the dark side of the Force (Ben and Anakin) who ultimately sacrificed their lives to save them. On a minor note, they both wear some form of white. **Ezra Bridger of Star Wars Rebels: They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive, felt drawn to their Master (Luke and Kanan)'s Lightsaber, hearing it call them., had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Honaker). A dark sider saw their strength within the force and wished to turn them to the dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul) Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the Ghost crew for Ezra), had a mentor they lost who was like a parent to them (Kanan and Leia/Luke). They both made an ultimate sacrifice against a bigger threat (Sidious and Thrawn) but ultimately survived (Rey due to Ben transferring his life force to her and Ezra due to surviving the trip into hyperspace. *By the time of the sequel trilogy, Rey is nineteen years old, the same age as Luke was in the first film. In The Rise of Skywalker, which takes place one year after The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, she is twenty. *Rey's parentage was one of the most debated subjects in the sequel trilogy. *Among the voices Rey heard were Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luminara Unduli, and Mace Windu. *As of the end of the last film, Rey is the last Jedi until she trains a new generation of Jedi. *Her name is spelled differently than the traditional American name, which is spelled with an "a" rather than an "e." *During casting calls, Rey's name was changed to "Rachel" for audition scripts. *She was infamously absent from The Force Awaken-themed merchandise. She was not included for fear of spoiling her Force-sensitivity. *Rey is the second character to be revealed as Palpatine's granddaughter. The first is Palpatine's grandson, Ken, from the Star Wars Legents continuity, where like Rey, they were the grandchildren of Palpatine and had conflicted over their lineages as Palpatines before renouncing their family titles. Both became powerful Jedi knights. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Titular Characters Category:Live-action Characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Orphans Category:Book Characters Category:Disney INFINITY Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists and antagonists who are related Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters